Open Arms
by LeRen-Jaeger05
Summary: Yes, I know I suck at summaries... Pls review! 2nd story! 5666 this time!


Title/Songfic: Open Arms

Artist: Mariah Carey

Fandom: Katekyou: Hit man Reborn!

Pairing: Colonnello x Lal Mirch (5666)

Two lovers were in their room talking something before Colonnello left and have his mission. Lal and Colonnello were lying on their bed.

"Promise me you'll come back…" Lal said while digging her head on Colonnello's chest. He just smiled and said:

"I will… Kora…" Colonnello said and run his hand on her hair

Lying beside you

Here in the dark

Feeling your heartbeat with mine

"I love you Lal…." Colonnello said.

"I love you too… Nello…" Lal said while crying

Softly you whisper

You're so sincere

How could our love been so blind

"Why're you crying?" Colonnello asked

"I was just worried that you'll not come back…. Like before…" Lal explained.

"Don't worry… I'm not that weak right now… Unlike before… Kora…" Colonnello claimed.

"Just to make sure, baka." Lal joked.

*Tomorrow

"Lal!" Colonnello called her.

"Wha-" But she was cut off when Colonnello kissed her. Lal's eyes widened. But closed when she realized what that was for.

"Take care… And… Good luck…" Lal said with a smile. Colonnello's eyes widened. He just heard for the first time that Lal said 'good luck' to him. So he just smiled and waved at her and she waved back.

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

And here you are by my side

Lal went to the Vongola mansion to train who she called 'the-idiot-boss-of-vongola' for being no good student. But after she trained him…

So now I come to you

With Open Arms

Sawada Tsunayoshi followed Lal but she could sense that. So she turned around and confronts him.

"What do you want, Sawada?"

"Uhmmm…. Just wondering…" Tsuna fidgeted. Lal raised an eyebrow.

"Lal-san? Are you going out with Colonnello-san? And… What're you hiding to him?" Lal's eyes widen and drag him on her room and tell him everything

"Nani?"

"But don't tell everyone even Nello, baka." Lal said and the young mafia boss nodded.

"Take care Lal-san… I'm going to say to Reborn that we will not training!" Tsuna said

"Arigato… Sawada…" Lal thought.

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With Open Arms

"Colonnello… Be quick… Please come back! I love you… I missed you… Please!" Lal missed him so much… She didn't have the time to say to him that she's pregnant but she will tell him when he came back

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

Open Arms

She was worried, pretty worried… She wanted him to come back… But she couldn't find any option but to wait….

Living without you

Living alone

This empty house seems so cold

"Colonnello… Colonnello… Colonnello…" She was thinking that it would be repeated again… Like before…

*Flashback

"Colonnello's dead" Ginger Bread says which made Lal shocked.

"He died from fighting me… And from protecting Viper to me… How naïve Colonnello is….." Ginger Bread laughs.

"Take that back…" Lal said, finally standing up to fight and Ginger Bread raised an eyebrow and continued to his insults

"Huh… Doesn't matter…"

"Take that back…. Colonnello is an idiot…. But he is not that naïve!" Lal said as she attacked Ginger Bread

*End of Flashback

"Colonnello… Colonnello…" She kept on repeating his name all over

"You shouldn't think that much…" A person said. She turned around to see…

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" She asked.

"Don't think that much if you want your baby to be safe, Lal… Don't think of the negative thoughts you know…" Reborn explained.

"That's why Luce is calm when she is pregnant… Don't worry too much about him… He'll come back you know…" Reborn said.

"And since when did you predict the future, Reborn?" She asked

"Nope. Just giving you an advice…" He said then leaves.

Wanting to hold you

Wanting you near

How much I wanted you home

"The mission is success!" Tsuna announced happily making Lal's eyes widened and started to tear up. "C-C-Colonnello…" She stuttered, and then asked. "When will they come back?" She asked hesitantly.

"About a week or two…" The idiot boss said sadly

"Gomen, Lal…" She just shook her head and smiled

"That's okay… They gave their best, Sawada" She smiled wider and left.

*After Two Weeks

They were preparing for their comeback… But seems there's something wrong…

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera called seriously.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun! Where are you now?" Tsuna asked happily… Excited that they'll be home.

"Jyuudaime… Gomenasai… Gomenasai…" Gokudera started to tear up that made Tsuna worried.

"Huh? What happened, Gokudera-kun? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"Colonnello-san… Died… Some enemies appeared on us while we're on our way back to the base…." Gokudera muttered seriously.

"What? H-how... How did… he?" Tsuna asked shockingly.

From afar… Lal Mirch heard what they're actually talking about. When she heard about this, her eyes widened and started to walk away, crying.

"Gokudera-kun… Please come back immediately…" Tsuna said seriously with a hint of sadness in his face.

Then, Tsuna went to Lal's room to check her and say to her that Colonnello had died.

"L-Lal-san?" Tsuna called out. But he found out that Lal's room is dark so he turned on the switch and talk to her.

"I know the news… Go away…" But Tsuna continue to go to her.

"But Lal-san-" But the boss was cut off when a noise was gathered up in the entrance of the mansion.

"Oi! Were here, kora!" Those words made Tsuna and Lal shocked and they're eyes widened.

"That… That is….." Tsuna stuttered.

"C-C-Colonnello…." Lal thought in happiness.

But now that you come back

Turn night into day

*In the Mansion entrance

"C-C-Colonnello!" Lal exclaimed which made her fall down while clutching her stomach.

"Colonnello-san… Just bring Lal-san to her room and stay there… She said that you two have something to talk about." Tsuna ordered. Colonnello nodded.

*In Lal's room

Colonnello placed Lal gently on her bed and run his hand on her soft navy hair.

"Lal… How are you now? I… Really missed you…" Then he kissed her hair gently and hugged her.

When Lal was awake… She saw a dream that turned true… The father of her child… The blonde boy that she missed so much…

"Colonnello…." She muttered. Her eyes started to tear up. That's when the blonde awake… Who had fallen asleep too.

"Lal?" He questioned. Lal just smiled.

"Nello… We need to talk…" Lal said seriously.

"What? What happened?" Colonnello asked cluelessly.

"Colonnello… I… Missed you for so long…" Lal said. Now crying and nuzzling her head on his chest. Colonnello only run his hand through her hair as a response.

"Nello… I… I'm… pregnant…." Lal said which made the other shock. Eyes wide.

I need you to stay

So now I come to you

With Open Arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I said

"That's why… I need you to stay… Please! For the sake of our child!" Lal said with all her might. He just smiled.

"I will…" And he pulled her in a kiss. Lal shyly returned the kiss. "I was pregnant from the past two weeks." Lal said when they pulled back. "I'll take care of you and our child… Promise…" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Colonnello…" She said and hugged him.

"Thank you!" He just smiled as a response and happy to see her smile again

"Ti amo…" He responded in Italian. Sure Lal can understand that because she's an Italian too with this, she smiled.

"Ti amo, Colonnello…." She replied.

So here I am

With Open Arms

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

And they cuddle each other and went to sleep, holding each other's arms….

Open Arms.

*END*

*! OMAKE !*

*After Nine Months

"Lal…" Colonnello called the very tired Lal. The woman just smiled.

"How are you?" Colonnello asked.

"Fine… Just... A little bit… Tired of childbirth…" Lal smiled. The blonde smiled back.

"It's a girl… And her name is Nala…" Lal said while she was caressing her baby's cheek.

"She… Was look like… Me…" He said while running his hand through Nala's hair. Then, he smiled.

"I'm glad that you two are okay…" Then he smiled softly. Lal smiled back gently.

"I love you, Lal…" He said while cupping her cheek and kissed her forehead. Lal just closed her eyes… Enjoying the feeling of his warm kiss.

"I love you too… Colonnello…" Lal replied.

*END OF OMAKE*


End file.
